


so sharp, so sweet

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Sirens, merefolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: Junmyeon moves cautiously until he finds himself nearly hovering over the injured human. The gash looks like it was made with one of those human weapons. He takes in the details of his face: his sun-kissed skin and black hair, the mole above his lip—Maybe it’s best, Junmyeon thinks, to end its life here and now.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	so sharp, so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mod n for a successful second round and to e for reading through and validating me! & happiest of birthdays to our lovely junmyeon ♡

An out of water experience, the swell and crash of the ocean. Junmyeon is lying down, his face gently pressed against the cool, damp sand. He can feel the tide of the ocean calling to him, the moon calling for him, waking him up. His body feels tight, not quite right. The ocean laps up, submerging his legs— ah, that’s why he feels wrong. It’s _this_ body.

His memory is coming back in flashes; of long, sharp, and dangerous weapons. Not unlike what Junmyeon has encountered, but completely different in how they look and what they're made of. Difficult to work with, considering how he prefers close combat. He recalls the human who placed themself in between Junmyeon and the man who calls himself King, the man Junmyeon wishes to rip the head off and mount on the same weapon that’s murdered his kin time and time again.

Junmyeon spares a thought for the human who intervened. He recognizes him as the one who has been actively, though quietly and much more stealthily, searching for him. But they’ve all been searching for him: searching for the siren that plagues the tiny seaside town. He's been careful, not to let his ability to shapeshift into a human be known amongst the seemingly quaint villagers. All for it to be blown by that stupid, idiotic—

There's the shallow breathing and a soft groan that comes from beside him, and Junmyeon’s already cold heart stops for a moment as he springs alert. His attention is back and he rolls away from the seemingly unconscious being beside him. The same human who got between him and his kill. The one he was just internally damning. His features are soft, Junmyeon notes objectively, though it’s easy to see how their eyebrows knit together in pain. 

No, something doesn’t look quite right. Junmyeon notices it then, black in the moonlight and seeping into the sand, how the human bleeds from a flesh wound on their upper-arm; ripped through the fabric and shallow enough to not be life-threatening, but deep enough to bleed and be a burden.

Good, Junmyeon bitterly thinks to himself. He has scars all over his body from the years of humans poking and prodding; encroaching in his water, trying to kill him. But Junmyeon also knows he wasn’t the one who injured him. Junmyeon moves cautiously until he finds himself nearly hovering over the injured human. The gash looks like it was made with one of those human weapons. He takes in the details of his face: his sun-kissed skin and black hair, the mole above his lip— 

Maybe it’s best, Junmyeon thinks, to end its life here and now. He glances across his exposed collar bones, back towards his bleeding arm. He sighs, rips the humans sleeve deciding to wrap it and create a tourniquet to stop the blood flow. A moment of mercy.

“Why would your own kind hurt you?” Junmyeon whispers, unable to stem the curiosity. He moves quickly and efficiently, securing the fabric tightly which causes the semi-conscious human to moan as his eyes flutter open.

Junmyeon halts his breath in shock. He moves back and feels his scales as they partially encase his arms, the fins along the sides of his forearms breech in menacing points. There’s a slight webbing between his fingers on his small hands while sharpened claws grow, tough as coral. His defenses are raised and now that the human beneath him is awake, anger brings itself to the front.

“Why didn’t you let me kill him? Your King?” Junmyeon demands, voice rough and previous mercy gone. He feels his sharp teeth coming through, the winter sea reaching them with another large swell. 

He knows what he looks like, alluring and haunting; exquisite beauty. He’s nearly shifted back completely, the dark green of his scales shimmering emerald in the moonlight contrasting with his pale skin and black hair. Ethereal. He’s become the predator he knows he is, and it’s only a moment until the human splutters a gasp for breath, eyes closing once more.

“I didn’t want him to kill you,” and his breath is airy, voice pained. Junmyeon struggles to understand this creature, this human. And his frustration boils over.

“I am not afraid of dying.” He maneuvers himself until he is straddled over the man, one of his own human knees digging into the sand where the blood seeps deeper and deeper. Beneath him there’s the smallest laugh, or something that tries to be a laugh.

“I can tell,” and then he gasps, a pained breath as his chuckle transitions into a groan. “But I am afraid. Of dying. Just a little.” 

Junmyeon regards him with the smallest amount of curiosity. Of pity. He hesitates. He risked revealing himself and didn’t even _accomplish_ what he set out to do. Blank frustration and fury overcomes Junmyeon’s curiosity, and he pins him down with one of his arms across his throat, holding him in place while he positions his right hand, claws extended and sharp and lethal, directly over his heart.

“I should kill you,” Junmyeon seethes. 

“But I saved you, Junmyeon.”

No. How does he know Junmyeon’s name? The only thing Junmyeon can focus on is the sound of the ocean, familiar though above water so distantly strange. The humans eyes flutter open and meet Junmyeon’s.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and Junmyeon only puts more pressure onto the human's chest from his nails— in frustration, and anger, and with even more curiosity he wishes wouldn't manifest.

There’s the sound of horses galloping through the paths of the forest, men’s voices. His opportunity gone, wasted. Junmyeon leaps up, and away. Venom pulsing hate throughout him. 

“Baekhyun,” the man whispers. “My name is Baekhyun.”

But Junmyeon doesn’t want to know his name. Once something has a name it holds permanence.

He leaves Baekhyun on the beach, bleeding halted, and dives into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ please let me know if you've enjoyed! i will post my twt once reveals have posted ~(˘▾˘~)


End file.
